shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gonk
Introduction Gonk is a young mercenary/ pirate who was born on the island of Murica. He grew up on the island, but left home at the age of fourteen. This was due to his father making strong political enemies in Murica and as a result he feared for the life of his son. In order to protect his son from the politics in Murica he sent him to live with his uncle in Louge Town, Huslu Black. There Gonk spent the rest of his childhood till the day he turned eighteen. It shold be noted that Gonk's name is not actually Gonk. Gonk is just a nick name he gained once he got to Louge Town. This name came as a result of his uguly face. His real name is Jamaul Black. Appearance Gonk is ugly, thought that is not due to bad genes, but rather bad luck. As a boy Gunk was attacked by a young Sabertooth tiger. The beast clawed him in the face leaving three horizontal scars crossing his face. These scars would look cool on a old man, but as a young man he is considered to be unattractive. Combining the scars on his face with his small eyes and thin eyebrows Gonk looks close to a drug addict. Beyond the scars and thin eyebrows Gonk would be normal. He keeps his hair cut close to his scalp and his dark brown skin resembles to color of mahogany wood. Gonk stands a average of five feet and eight inches. Most of the time he can be seen wearing a dark blue hoodie along with a pair of black jean pants. He wears a pair of black sneakers and can always be seen with a battle juggling on his belt, located on his right side. His wide shoulders and stout body makes him stand out among normal people. Personality Gonk is a coin. Most of the time he is calm, cool, collective, and a nice guy to be around. However once somebody crosses a certain line he flips and then he becomes a pigheaded boar of a man who does not listen to reason and will be the most obnoxious person you have ever meet. This flipping of the coin is usually associated with certain words and actions one does. To place it in more complex terms. Gonk, like many other people, has certain berserk buttons you should not push. If he has not gone berserk Gonk is a alright guy. Despite being known as ugly and being the butt of everyone's joke, Gonk has developed a very calm personality. He can joke around with people and even make fun of himself. You can sit down and have a conversation with him about pretty much anything and he loves to talk to people. However Gonk is a introvert and after a while he prefers to move off by himself. So often he will be removed from people and recharge. However once he is charged he is a talk a holic. On the flip side however Gonk has very strong opinions about certain things. It is ok for somebody to talk about him or somebody who can defend themselves. However he does not like it when he sees people talk about the crippled, the retorted, those who can not say anything back because of political or status reasons. He also hates the very mention of the word slave. Being a slaver is a quick way to get on Gonk's bad side. Another thing that bothers him is when people think they are better than other people. Not that some people think they are stronger or faster, but people think they are better just because of social birth. A major thing that should be noted about Gonk is his fighting style. Gonk has two distinct fighting styles and depending on his mood and the situation he will use one or the other. When Gonk is in a none serious manner he will fight with his fist. He fist fights when he is in bars, helping people out in small manners, and other none life threatening incidents. However once people's livelihood is on the line or his life is threaten Gonk switches to his axe. Once he draws his blade it is almost guaranteed that somebody will die. Gonk only draws his axe as a last resort. He never draws it to threaten or show off. He only draws his blade when he means business. Abilities and Powers Axemanship Gonk fights with a axe, and not a sword. The reason for this is due to family tradition and because Gonk himself thinks that the sword is a bit played out. Swordsmanship has spread far and wide across the world, but men have mysticalized it. Swordsmen are seen as the ultimate fighters. The other type of warriors like polearm users and axe users are seen as inferiors on the battlefield. Gonk wants to change this. He wantes everyone to fear the very sight of a axe and bring pride back into the once great weapon. n Hand to Hand Combat Yāoláng Wǔshù Draconic Fist Syle Shattering Rock Style Martial Arts The Enlightenment Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:The Demon Wolf Style Category:Draconic Fist Category:Martial Artist Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Work In Progress Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Mercenary Category:Axe User